


A Victuuri Holiday [FanArt]

by HotaruYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 12 Days of Victuuri, Fanart, Gift Art, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruYuki/pseuds/HotaruYuki





	A Victuuri Holiday [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yokomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokomin/gifts).



**My first piece for[the 12 Days of Victuuri](https://12daysofvictuuri.tumblr.com/)**

_Made as art for a christmas card for my “Victor”[@yokomin](http://yokomin.tumblr.com/)_  
_Happy holidays sweetie <3_

 

 

 

On tumblr: <https://12daysofvictuuri.tumblr.com/post/168770224741/hotaruyuki-art-dec-21th-my-first-piece-for>


End file.
